Frozen Creed
by planer sage
Summary: I am the ordinary one. The second, the spare. My sister is the extraordinary one, the Queen. The one with the magic. I am also a killer who has shed my own blood and that of others to protect my family, my home and my people. I am a princess. I am an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen

The Assassins Creed

For the first time in forever, things were looking bright. Elsa was in full control of her powers, she and Anna were mending their bond, and Anna even found real love, in the form of her sister, and the ice harvester Kristoff.

"_I really must have been half out of my mind to fall for someone like Hans"_ Anna thought to herself as she looked over royal documents with Elsa. Even though she hated the paperwork and was not very good at it, she was still trying to help Elsa as much as she could with her duties. After all, the faster they got done, the sooner they could enjoy themselves.

"The Duke of Milan is bringing his eldest son for a visit" Anna said reading over the message in delicate Italian.

"Put it in the consider later pile" Elsa said and Anna did so, noticing how much larger it was than the complete pile or just getting to pile.

"And you say I'm bad at procrastination" Anna joked.

"A lot of this is just congratulations and wife hunting" Her sister said waving at the large pile.

"Of course, you're young, stunningly beautiful and a Queen. If it weren't for your powers half the unmarried lords and princes on earth would come running" Anna said and Elsa snorted.

"They still may" Elsa said tiredly.

"Hey, I know better than anyone about not rushing into things. Don't worry about it" Anna said.

"Your right."Elsa said and idly waving her finger coated the large pile in a large block of ice

"Let's put them on ice for a while" She said and Anna laughed. After that they were forced to separate. Elsa had a number of council meetings that Anna couldn't really help with and wasn't particularly welcome too. She watched her sister walk away and then turned and walked in the opposite direction. She went to the castle library and walked to the very back. She reached up and pulled down on one of the candle holders. She heard a click and leaning her shoulder in pushed open the secret passage behind a book shelf. She closed it and walked down the stairs in darkness.

"_We work in the darkness. We do not fear it" _Her mother had told her the first time she had been brought down here when she was six after the accident.

"_Perhaps she felt scared and guilty" _Anna thought as she emerged into a large dark room. It was ancient, carved into the rock beneath the castle, and Anna could feel the reverence and weight of time, of centuries of rulers who had met here in the darkness to serve the light. She walked over to a shelf and pulled out fire making tools. She used them to light the braziers in the corner of the rooms. As soft light filled the room she looked around. Besides a slight coating of dust from when she was here last, everything was as she had left it.

"_Has it really been three years?" _She wondered as she walked up to the armor stand. She ran her hand down the cloth and leather of the red and white uniform. She fingered the hilt of her sword and walking over to the small table picked up her hidden blades.

"_Maybe if I hadn't hung up my blades, if I had kept working and not shut myself away fully I wouldn't have been so lonely, so open to manipulation" _she thought wryly.

"_Well now it's time to get back to work."_ She thought as she locked her blades onto her wrists. The blades had been her mothers, and her mother's before her, now they were hers, as was the uniform she donned. She pulled the hood over her head and opening another passage left the castle.

The duke of Wesleton was furious. Not only had his plans to achieve economic advantage over Arendelle fallen through, all trade was now suspended with them thanks to that snow witch.

"Are we ready to depart?" He shouted out of his cabin door.

"Almost your grace" A man said.

"Well hurry it up!" He shouted

"Curse the snow witch. She'll pay for this. She'll learn that the world of adults is far more dangerous and harsh than the inside of her little castle" He growled

"On that we agree" A soft somewhat familiar voice said. His head snapped up to see a figure standing in front of his desk as if appearing by magic. It was a woman by the sound of the voice and the figure and cut of the clothing. The uniform was white, with a red half cape over one shoulder. A sword rested at the woman's hip, and numerous straps held throwing knives with a crossbow slung over one shoulder. Anyone of high rank thru ought the world knew this outfit and what it represented.

"NO" Weselton gasped scrambling back, but the woman was between him and the door. Moving like lightning the woman was over the table and the duke felt a sharp pain in his neck as an eight inch long blade was planted in his throat, the slight woman's weight shoving him to the floor. The old man looked up into the eyes of the hood and his own eyes widened as she saw the face of the awkward, bumbling princess of Arendelle, the girl he had danced with not a week past.

"My sister will learn how cruel the world can be, but not from you, and not today" Princess Anna the assassin said as the duke of Weselton gasped his last breath. 

"May death welcome you with open arms, rest in peace. Anna said as she closed the old man's eyes. She slipped away in silence and without incident. She returned to the castle, hung up her armor and slipped back into the castle just in time for dinner.

"Oh there you are" Elsa said happily as Ann entered the kitchen. Her sister got up and hugged her before they sat down to eat.

"_Yes, life is good" _Anna thought happily as she listened to Elsa talk about the council meeting. 

**Sorry if this is short. This is my assassin's creed, frozen crossover. I have not seen the film so comments, flames are accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen

The Assassin's Creed

Chapter 2

I don't own Frozen or Assassins Creed

"He what!" Ann heard her sister shout as she walked into her study

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked.

"The duke of Weselton was murdered" Elsa said handing her a report. It detailed how the duke had been found dead in his cabin, the man guarding it knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant.

"This is a disaster" Elsa said pacing back and forth.

"Maybe not" Oscar, the foreign minister said.

"He was a foreign noble" Elsa said.

"Yes, and a powerful one who was about to be returned to his own domain where he could beseech his own king so seek retribution on us" Oscar explained.

"And your point is?" Elsa asked.

"That Arendelle has no history of assassins or assassinations. We will send a carefully worded letter to King George telling him of what happened. After all, the duke was in his personal vessel surrounded by his own guards. It would take an assassin of almost inhuman skill to make such a kill" He said and Anna could almost feel his eyes on her, even though he was looking squarely at Elsa.

"You are correct. We will offer out apology and condolences to King George and wait for a response" Elsa said sitting tiredly in her chair.

"Might I also suggest sending the body home to England?" Oscar asked.

"Of course" Elsa said, waving that the meeting was finished. As Oscar left he gave her a hard eyed glare, one that she returned. Once the door was shut Anna sat down on the couch and quietly watched her sister work.

"Do you need something Anna?" Elsa snapped and Anna bit down on her anger.

"Um, no, I should be going" Anna said getting up and walking out just as Elsa realized what she done.

Anna walked down the hall, stopping for a moment to make sure Elsa didn't follow her.

"_She needs time to cool down" _Anna thought to herself as she continued walking and winced at the pun she walked herself into.

"That was foolish" Oscar said appearing right beside her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Anna replied

"Don't play games" He snapped and grasped her arm firmly to make her face him.

"It is good that you have decided to start _working _again, but you could have picked a less damaging target" Oscar said.

"He was a bigger threat alive and free than he his dead" Anna said.

"You are just angry because it makes for more paper work" Anna said.

"Of course. Anna, you cannot act with the impunity you used too. Striking at an enemy to the kingdom at the wrong time can cause more harm than good. Your sisters position it not yet secure" Oscar said.

"Then tell me who to strike at old friend" Anna said.

"You can be assured I shall, but until then, hold your blade unless absolutely necessary" Oscar said and she nodded. The foreign minister nodded and walked away. Anna returned to the sanctuary and trained, practicing her climbing on the obstacles, fighting against the dummies and her sword work.

"_I've barely practiced in three years. I need to get back in shape" _she thought as she wheezed and dripped sweat. She emerged an hour before dinner and bathed before going down to the dining hall. Elsa was already there poking at her food.

"Are you still angry?" She asked as she bent down and hugged her sister from behind.

"No" Elsa said leaning back into the hug.

"I just can't believe that something like this could happen" Elsa said as a plate of food was put in front of Anna.

"Weasltown was a creep" Anna said as she dug in.

"I guess, but who would want him dead?" Elsa asked.

"Besides us?" Anna asked stabbing her food.

"Anna" Elsa gasped.

"Elsa, he tried to have you killed, and all that happened was that he got shipped home. Like Oscar said, who knows what damage he could do" Anna said putting a piece of meat into her mouth.

"But does he really deserve to die?" Elsa asked her. Anna looked into her sister's eyes and almost said absolutely, but bit it back at the last minute.

"How would I know?" Anna asked smiling and waving away the question. If there was one thing she had learned to do over the years, it was act like a foolish airhead.

"_Although the act got you into situations during the freeze that never should have happened" _another part of herself said.

"So do you want to build a snowman after dinner?" Anna asked.

"I would love to" Elsa said and after they ate that is exactly what they did. For a time Anna forgot herself and the secrets she was keeping, and lost herself in the cold beauty of her sisters magic, leaving them buried in the snow. Cold, tired, and happy they both bathed (Anna again) and retired to bed. The two sisters changed into their night gowns, brushed each other's hair and climbed into bed.

Elsa immediately cuddled up to Anna, pressing herself tightly to the other girl. In public Elsa gave the impression of the calm, cool snow queen, collected, refined, intelligent, everything a queen should be but in private she became the shy girl, the recluse, and the uncertain princess who _needed _ her sister's warmth and strength. And she _was_ warm, both inside and out. She was kind, confidant, sweet, awkward, but commanding in her confidence. Elsa had seen and heard it from the guards, especially when they recounted how she had immediately raced after her in nothing but her coronation gown, appointing Hans as the new leader in case anything happened to her. Though they both knew now who the man was, back then, given what they knew about his up-bringing and the valiant persona he had shown, it had been a good decision on her part.

"_When everyone was terrified she knew exactly what to do and who to place in charge in case she failed. Yes she raced off un-prepared in only a gown, but given the danger to everyone, could she have afforded to wait and mount a rescue effort? Did she dare?"_ Elsa thought as she listened to her sisters breathing. Kai had told Elsa about her sister's confidence issues, about how Anna had always felt second best next to her, had always thought Elsa was perfect and she was useless. It had left Elsa's mouth hanging open from shock. She had wanted to talk to her about that this afternoon, before Elsa had heard of the duke's murder and had snapped at Anna for just sitting. She had immediately regretted it, but before she could apologize Anna left. She had spent an hour before dinner looking for her to apologize but she had vanished.

"_She was probably off crying somewhere"_ Elsa thought guiltily. She had dreaded Anna not coming to dinner, but then she appeared and hugged her like nothing had happened; still only concerned about her well being. But then she had seen something in her sister when they discuss the duke's murder. Something had flared in Anna's eyes, a fire Elsa had not seen before. It wasn't anger she was sure of that, it was something _else_, a fire of certainty, of conviction that was smothered almost as soon as it appeared. She then remembered how she had hit Hans hard enough to knock him off a boat. She had been so happy Anna was alive she hadn't cared, but now that she thought about it, it had been a well landed strike, sure and confident and without her usual awkwardness or clumsiness.  
"Anna?" Elsa whispered, and Anna mumbled an affirmative.

"Have you had physical training?" Elsa asked and could swear she felt her sisters breathe hitch, her heart beat faster, but her sister shifted so that she was facing Elsa, the same warm loving smile on her face, the smile Elsa never wanted to live without again.

"There was really nothing else to do. It drove father to distraction, though mother thought it was an excellent idea" Anna said.

"She did?" Elsa asked, trying to match the image she had of the quiet gentle woman with the one that would allow her daughter to learn how to fight.

"Don't let her gentleness fool you. Mom was as skilled barehanded as she was with a dozen weapons" Anna said and Elsa felt herself gaping which caused Anna to laugh richly.

"Mother said it was a tradition in her side of the family, passed down from one of our ancestors a Scottish princess" Anna said and then her voice became edged.

"I guess after the first accident they wanted me to be able to protect myself. That's probably the only reason father unbent enough to let me learn" Anna said.

"But you never" Elsa said, remembering the incident when she froze Anna's heart.

"I would never hurt you. What would you have thought if I had shown up in your palace armed to the teeth?" Anna asked and Elsa imagined her sister armed and armored like some knight out of a fairy tale. Strangely enough the thought made her both blush, and frightened her.

"I would wonder if you were there to court the snow queen, or kill the ice witch." Elsa asked.

"Defiantly court" Ann said gallantly, causing Elsa to blush, and the image of Anna as a daring knight braving the dangerous mountain to thaw the heart of the ice queen sharpened into her wearing the same silver armor of the Joan from Anna's favorite portrait.

"You would make a great knight" Elsa blurted out, but found she meant it. after all Anna had braved darkness, cold, wolves, ice, snow and her sisters own terrible curse on her own heart in nothing but winter gear. She felt her sister go still and quiet.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"We should get some sleep. I'm trying to wake up earlier, and you've got work" Anna said drawing her sister's head to nuzzle her neck. As her sisters warmth enveloped her along with her sweet summery scent, Elsa couldn't help but be pulled under into sleep, so deep that when she remembered Anna's comment about remembering the _ first _accident, she was too far gone, falling into slumber before she could say anything.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid you have to watch what you say. Guard your tongue or cut it out" _Anna berated herself as she held her sister close. Her perfect sister as perfect and fragile as the most perfect snowflake. The sister she had waited her whole life for. The sister she had shed buckets of blood for, her own and others. the sister who would never know what her sister had used her physical training for, what their mother had used it for, or all the females of their line going back to Merida eagle eyes great granddaughter Genevieve who had joined the Assassin order, the first of their line.

"_Nothing is true, everything is permitted" _She recited her oath.

"_Especially lying and secrecy"_

"_We uphold the creed and protect the kingdom"_ she remembered her mother telling her as the blazing pincer bit down on her finger. In the moonlight she gazed at the almost invisible marking on her index finger, the one resting on Elsa's shoulder, the mark of the order, the order that the Queen would never know of, no matter who would have to die to keep it's secret, Anna included.

"_May my life be forfeited by my own hand if Elsa should ever find out about the order and yours as well" _She remembered telling her mother and father as they stood in her father's study. Her father had looked furious at her threat, her mother sad but resigned.

"_Sweet dreams Elsa" _she thought as she slowed her own breathing and willed herself to sleep.

"_My life be forfeited by my own hand" _was her last thought.

**First off I'm sorry if Anna seems, **_**competent **_**but I'm kind of sick of stories about her as a goofy comedic relief. Since I've never seen the movie, I'm going off second hand information, but everyone always portrays her as the scatterbrained goof, when she seemed to think on her feet almost the entire movie, and always knew what to do, even if the way she did it got some less than desirable results. **


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Creed

Chapter 3

Do not own frozen. Have now seen it, love it, and will now try to balance Anna's cheer and bubbly nature with her serious assassin side.

"Come on slow poke!" Anna cried pulling on her boyfriends arm.

"Slow down, I doubt the towns going anywhere" Kristoff laughed. All day Anna had Kristoff "escort" her around Arendelle. The fact that he knew her city better than she did wasn't lost on either of them.

"I know, but this is the first time I've seen it with my own eyes, and I want to see everything" Anna said happily. This had been the best day yet. Kristoff was truly a sweet man, willing to put up with her demands and boundless energy. The more she got to know him the more she came to truly love him.

"No offense fiestypants, but that's going to take a few…"

"Days?" Anna answered.

"Weeks" Kristoff said.

"This is a big town, with lots of things to see, and if you want to truly get to know it, you're going to have to slow down and, you know, take it all in" Kristoff said.

"Your right" Anna said as the sun began to set.

"Now we should get you home before you sisters worries and turns me into a Popsicle" Kristoff said.

"But I thought you loved ice?" Anna teased him.

"Not that much" Kristoff said. They arrived back at the palace just as dinner was being served.

"Master Kristoff, the princess demands you stay for dinner" Anna said pulling out his chair for him.

"I would be honored you highness" Kristoff said pulling out her own chair. They stared down at each other before playing paper rock scissors to see who would push the other into their seat. Kristoff won.

"Every time" Anna said

"You have a tell" He said as she took her seat.

"I do not" Anna replied as he pushed her in.

"You don't have what?" Elsa asked as she walked in.

"Do I have a tell in rock paper scissors?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't know" Elsa said. The three engaged in friendly banter as they ate. Once the desert course was finished Kristoff wished them a good night and left as Elsa retired to her study to finish some late paperwork, Anna deciding to join her, until they were waylaid by Oscar.

"Your highness there is a diplomatic issue I would speak to you about" He said.

"Of course" Elsa said. As they turned to walk down the hall Oscar slipped a note into Anna's hand.

"_Edward Kenway is down in the sanctuary" _the note read. Anna's stomach dropped as she slipped away and all but ran to the library and down to the sanctuary where she found a tall somewhat grizzled man in assassin garb looking over her own racked uniform. He turned and looked at her as she came down the stairs.

"Well poppet, haven't you grown into a right beauty" He said bowing and smiling charmingly.

"Save it pirate. What do you want" Anna demanded.

"But still has cold a bitch as ever sailed the seas" He said.

"As for why I'm here, delivering a message" He said.

"You wouldn't leave the Caribbean just to deliver a message" Anna said.

"Well, I must admit, the tales of a lovely little tidbit freezing your entire kingdom intrigued me. Is it true about the queen's powers, and that she's as lovely as the loveliest snowflake?" Edward asked.

"That is none of your concern" Anna said.

"If you so much as think of going near her, I'll see to it you're hauled to the gallows" Anna threatened and the man glared at her.

"Everything is permitted poppet. Remember the trouble you got in before for enforcing your own views on others" Edward said with a small smile.

"I was right" Anna hissed.

"And let me reiterate, _everything _is permitted. There is no right or wrong, and no judgment unless freedom is threatened" Edward lectured.

"The Queen knows nothing of the order, not even that this sanctuary exists. Anyone who reveals it dies" Anna said.

"And what would our brothers think of this little _caveat_ of yours?" Kenway asked.

"I am the mentor here" Anna said.

"My dear, you are the only one here" Kenway said.

"I'm all that's needed" Anna said.

"Are you so sure? The brothers in Oslo have each other, even I have my crew. It's awful lonely, this life, double lonely if no one else knows of it" Kenway said and striding forward handed her the letter.

"I'll be docked for a few days while I buy supplies. Read that letter and consider its message. I will return in three days time" He said, and vanished down a passage. Anna watched him go and with trembling hands opened the letter addressed to her in her mother's handwriting.

"_Dear Anna, your father and I heard what happened in Arendelle. When we heard the kingdom was frozen we feared the worst, but then we heard about the thaw. Please tell me this means Elsa has gotten control of her powers? We have heard tell of her popularity as Queen so we have come to the conclusion that she is in control and has accepted her role as monarch. But I digress. Anna, Gungnir was found. The vault you hid it in was raided, and all the guardians killed. Anna, your father and I need your help. You're the only one skilled enough and experienced enough with gungir to reclaim it without causing a catastrophe. If the Templars find Hildskaff…" _Anna read the letter with a mixture of anger, disgust, and guilt.

"_Three years…Three years of nothing when Elsa was a hermit and I was going insane with loneliness and now they want my help? As if faking their own death to help guard that accursed spear wasn't enough now they need my help finding it after they lost it?" _Ann came close to throwing the letter into the brazier right then and there, but something stopped her, a feeling she couldn't explain. Instead she pocketed it and went back upstairs. She found Oscar and Elsa just finishing their meeting. Elsa's back was turned to her so she looked into the man's eyes over her sister's shoulder and nodded toward the library. She then turned and walked quietly back to the library and waited. As soon as Oscar walked through the door she practically shoved the letter at him. He took it and read it, his face growing stony as they walked deeper into the library to stand in front of the fire.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She asked.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"Of course not" Anna snapped.

"Why not?" Oscar asked.

"Elsa needs me here" Anna said.

"So do your parent's" Oscar said.

"If the templar's find hildskaf" Oscar didn't finish.

"Don't you think I know that?" Anna snapped.

"I'm sorry" She apologize rubbing her temple.

"Anna, I have been one of your mentors since you began training. All I can tell is to weight the cost of your actions. God knows you been _lacking _in that area for some time" Oscar said and made to hand he back the letter.

"Keep it" She said.

"If I do, I'll hand it to your sister. This is a threat to the kingdom, and the queen needs to be informed" He said and Anna stared at him.

"You wouldn't" She said.

"That oath was foolish, and your threats even more so. If you wish to take my life in recompense, so be it, but as Queen, your sister not only has the right to know the truth, but the _obligation_" Oscar said as Anna began to pace.

"What are you afraid of?" Oscar demanded.

Elsa POV

After her meeting with Oscar Elsa decided to go to the library to read only to find Oscar and Anna standing in front of the fire. They didn't notice her as she hide behind a shelf and eavesdropped.

"_What could these two possibly be talking about?"_ she wondered.

"Well?" He asked Anna.

"Well what?" She asked back.

"Are you going?" He asked.

"_Going, going where?"_ Elsa wondered

"Of course not" Anna snapped.

"Why not?" Oscar asked.

"Elsa needs me here" Anna said.

"So do your parent's" Oscar said.

"_What did he just say?" _Elsa asked, the breath leaving her.

"If the templar's find hildskaf" Oscar didn't finish.

"Don't you think I know that?" Anna snapped.

"_What's going on here? What about our parents, and why is Anna so angry?" _Elsa wondered, not daring to move lest they stop talking.

"I'm sorry" Anna apologized rubbing her temple.

"Anna, I have been one of your mentors since you began training. All I can tell is to weigh the cost of your actions. God knows you been _lacking _in that area for some time" Oscar said and made to hand he back the letter.

"Keep it" Anna said.

"If I do, I'll hand it to your sister. This is a threat to the kingdom, and the queen needs to be informed" He said and Anna stared at him her eyes narrowing

"You wouldn't" She said.

"That oath you force your parents to swear was juvenile and foolish and your threats even more so. If you wish to take my life in recompense, so be it, but as Queen, your sister not only has the right to know the truth, but the _obligation_" Oscar said as Anna began to pace.

"What are you afraid of?" Oscar demanded.

"You know Elsa. She's strong, but she's also kind and sweet and pure. If she learned the truth, all of it" Anna said.

"You are afraid she could send us into another deep freeze?" Oscar asked.

"Of course not. She's got enough control of her powers to keep that from happening. I don't want her stained with blood, not like me" Anna said turning her face away in shame.

"_Stained in blood?" _Elsa asked.

"That is, a noble sentiment" Oscar said.

"It's not like we can have many" Anna said and Oscar sighed.

"Anna, whether or not you tell your sister, the war didn't stop when you did. I can understand why I quit" Oscar said and Anna rounded on him.

"I did not quiet" Anna said.

"Elsa needed me" She said.

"Yes, as sister that never opened her door not matter how much you begged" Oscar said scathingly.

"You know the reason for that as well as I do, and do not forget you are talking about your Queen" Anna said with such authority and poise it made Elsa's breathes catch.

"Yes, a Queen, a Queen who's _younger _sister can better serve her kingdom the way she always has, and not as the Queens crutch" Oscar said, and quick as lightning Anna had him shoved up against the back wall near the fire place. It happened so fast that Elsa could only stare.

"How dare you" Anna snarled.

"I tell the truth child nothing more" Oscar said. Anna released him and turning stalked out of the library. Elsa dove behind another shelf as she passed. She waited and Oscar left right behind Anna.

**Chapter three. Elsa has heard bits and pieces, but not the whole picture. Will she find the courage to confront her sister?**


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Creed

Chapter 4

This Chapter will mostly be Elsa centric as she struggles over what has heard in the library.

The bed was cold. Usually the cold didn't bother her, but this was a different kind of cold, the cold of loneliness. Elsa had lied in the bed for hours, waiting for Anna to come to bed, and when she hadn't Elsa had tried to get to sleep, but she couldn't. She had gotten too used to her sisters warm comforting presence beside her, and without her there the old demons of isolation began to creep in on her. Piled on top of that was the conversation that she had overheard in the library. 

"_Elsa needs me here" _

"_So do your parents"_

"_I don't want her stained with blood, not like me" _

"_Yes, a Queen, a Queen who's younger sister can better serve her kingdom the way she always has, and not as the Queens crutch"_

Elsa gave up on sleeping and changed into her ice gown and range for a servant.

"Yes your highness?" She asked.

"Get me Oscar. I don't care if you have to wake him, but have him in my study within the hour" Elsa said regally. She moved to her study and sat down after lightning two candles, but leaving the fireplace cold. She let her emotions loose and allowed her confusion and anger to chill the room, frost covering the floor and walls as Oscar entered into the room.

"You summoned me your highness?" He asked schooling his face to ignore the cold.

"Tell me minister, do I seem weak to you?" Elsa asked, keeping her own face icy.

"Of course not your majesty" Oscar said instantly.

"So you don't think I use my sister as a crutch?" She asked, and to the man's credit he didn't even flinch which only made her angry.

"Minister I _am _the queen and I demand you tell me what you and my sister are hiding." Elsa demanded. Oscar's expression never changed, but he did raise an eyebrow.

"I wonder you majesty if you are demanding an explanation of me because you do not wish to ask your sister?" Oscar asked.

"How _dare _you!" Elsa said as the temperature dropped enough that they could both see Oscar's breath in the combined moonlight and candlelight.

"I dare because I know that you will do nothing besides dropping the temperature of the room" Oscar said.

"Who do you think you are?" Elsa demanded.

"A man who served under your parents, and watched my father serve under you fathers father. You may be Queen, but that does not grant you either wisdom or strength. You are still a young woman, a woman who has been shut away from the world most of her life" Oscar said.

"You do not think I deserve my thrown?" She asked her anger evaporating.

"I believe you are not fully prepared for it. There are many things about this world your parents kept from you, things that you would never learn from books and tutors" He said.

"Kept what from me?" She asked.

"I am certain you will not harm me, not even if you accused me of treason. You are too kind. You sister…is another matter" Oscar said, and for the first time the man's expression changed, to not fear more like…intimidation.

"Anna would never hurt a fly" Elsa said automatically and the man snorted, and Elsa saw that it was suppressed laughter.

"With all due respect your majesty, your sister is far more than you know" Oscar said.

"Then explain it to me" Elsa demanded.

"When your sister was twelve she forced a promise from not only me, but your parents as well, that should you ever discover our secret, the secret of your family, that she would kill everyone involved…and then herself" Oscar said, and the room's temperature dropped even further to where Oscar began to shiver.

"You're lying" Elsa said

"I was there, and trust me, your sister is fully capable of going through on that oath" Oscar said.

"I don't understand" Elsa said sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Your majesty, follow me" Oscar said after a time. Elsa took her head out of her hands and looked at the man as he went to the frozen door and with a wrench pulled it open.

"If you wish to know the truth come" He said and walked out the door. Elsa leapt up and hurried after him. He took them to the library and going to the back where the fireplace was and pulled a candlestick. Elsa heard a click and watched as Oscar pushed a segment of the wall open. The man entered and after a moment Elsa followed.

"Careful majesty, the way down is dark" Oscar said as Elsa carefully picked her way down stairs in pitch blackness.

"Why aren't there torches?" She asked.

"To remind us that we walk in darkness to serve the light" He said.

"Us?" Elsa asked as they emerged at the bottom of the stairs. Elsa looked around at the stone chamber that had a wide circular table and a number of obstacles and dummies scattered around.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked.

"Our Sanctuary. The place where we train and meet in secret, away from prying eyes" Oscar said. Elsa walked into the room and turned slowly, taking it all in, when she saw the uniform racked on the wall. She walked over to it, Oscar following and ran a hand over the leather armor. "That uniform belonged to your mother, and her mother before her until it was passed to your sister" Oscar said and Elsa pulled her hand away as if it had been burned.

"What is my sister?" Elsa asked looking into the man's eyes pleadingly.

"An assassin, as is your mother, and your father. As am I" Oscar said.


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Creed

Chapter 4

Look at earlier chapters for disclaimer

"You must be joking" Elsa said laughing. The thought of her sister, her sweet, gentle, clumsy sister being some sort of killer was one of the most absurd things she had ever heard.

"He's not joking" Ann said from the stair well. They both turned to see the girl walk into the room.

"Have you come to kill me?" Oscar asked, tensing up.

"No. Your right. That oath was necessary at the time, but that time is past. For better or worse, there's no choice but explain everything" Anna said as she took the armor off the stand and walked behind a changing curtain.

"So I take it you have made your decision?" Oscar asked.

"I don't have a choice. I have to reclaim gugnir from the templar's, and put an end to things once and for all" She said as she stepped out from behind the screen clothed in the suit. Elsa could only stare. The way her sister word the clothing, the armor, the way the hood shrouded her head gave her an elegant, graceful, deadly air that took Elsa's breath away. Ann went to a small table and picking up two gauntlets snapped them on. She then flexed her wrists and an eight inch blade appeared from each wrist.

"These were moms too. She was so mad the first time I took them" Anna said and Elsa could see a small smile form under the hood.

"Anna, what is this?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around her.

"Elsa, calm down" Anna said walking forward and putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. The warm grip instantly centered her and she felt the fear ebb.

"I need you to stay calm. Much of what I'm going to tell you will come as a shock, but it is all the truth, and whatever you think, whatever you feel afterward, I will accept. I only want you to listen" Anna said pulling down her hood. Elsa looked into her sisters eyes, and they still held the same strength, kindness and sweetness they always did.

"Okay" Elsa whispered.

"Our kingdom was first settled by members of the assassin order after the third crusade" Anna explained.

"The first queen was Genevieve, the ancestor of Merida eagle eye, and one of the assassin orders best agents. Once the kingdom was established she made it a law that every member of the royal family be trained as an assassin, to both protect the kingdom, and to fight the templar's" Anna said.

"But the templar's and assassins both died out centuries ago, after the third crusade" Elsa said.

"We did not die out. We both merely moved into the shadows where we have fought a secret war against each other. A war of manipulation for the hearts and minds of the world" Oscar said.

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked.

"The templar's are all about control. They wish to dominate and enslave the people "for their own good"" Anna said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because they believe that they are the only ones worthy to make the rules and decisions" Oscar said.

"And what do the assassins fight for?" Elsa asked.

"Freedom" Anna said.

"We fight for the right of every individual to make their own choices, to live the way they wish without fear" Anna explained.

"But that could lead to very bad things" Elsa said thinking of the atrocities that could be committed if everyone was allowed to do as they wished.

"You have a dim view of human morals your majesty" Oscar said snidely.

"The greatest atrocities in history have always occurred when an individual or group tried to dominate the masses" Anna said sadly.

"I'm surprised you remembered your history" Elsa joked trying to lighten the mood.

"We live by a simple creed your highness. Nothing is true, everything is permitted" Oscar said.

"I don't know what that means" Elsa said.

"It means that the assassin order doesn't believe in any religion, any one truth of the world. We each follow our own path in our own way" Anna said.

"Everything is permitted is self explanatory. We follow no law, no creed. This is what allows is to do what we do. To deceive, to manipulate, and yes to kill" Oscar said.

"So you kill anyone you think is taking away peoples freedoms?" Elsa asked.

"Who gave you the right to make that judgment?" She asked angrily.

"Do you remember count Volstagg?" Oscar asked.

"Barely. I was only a girl when I heard of the trouble he caused for the people of his fiefdom" Elsa said.

"It was more than trouble. He was building up an army to overthrow your parents and driving his lands into desolation to do it" Oscar said.

"I never heard about that" Elsa said.

"Your mother and father did not wish to alarm you, considering Volstagg was spreading rumors that you were a witch and demanded you be turned over for proper judgment" Oscar said.

"No" Elsa said trembling.

"Oscar" Anna warned.

"No, she needs to hear this" Oscar said.

"Volstagg believed that you were a witch, that your mother had conceived you with a demon, and was slowly gaining support from the other holdings" Oscar said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked

"I did" Anna said quietly.

"At twelve yours of age your sister snuck from the castle, traveled to Volstaggs holding and killed him" Oscar said.

"I can still remember the look of his eyes and the last words he said" Anna whispered.

"You never told me he said anything" Oscar said.

"All he said was how much of a coward mother was for not coming to kill him herself" Anna said and the man snorted.

"Templar bastard" Oscar said.

"Volstagg was a templar?" Elsa asked.

"Of course. He honestly believed you were a witch, but he also saw a chance to grab power in this kingdom, and he knew of the monarchies history as assassins" Oscar said.

"Elsa" Anna said putting a hand on her sisters shoulder and looking her in the eye "If you don't believe Oscar, then believe me. This is a war, a war that's lasted centuries, and is going to go on after you and I are gone, but it _is _a war" Anna said and looking in her eyes, Elsa saw not only conviction, but a rock solid strength. Elsa didn't say a word as she turned and raced back up the stairs.

"Elsa!" Anna cried running after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen Creed

Chapter 6

Elsa crashed into her and Anna's room turned away and slammed the door. She storm swirled inside, creating a flurry of snow out of thin air. Her mind whirled amidst the storm, trying to process what she had learned about her sister. She didn't know how to feel. Images of her kind, sweet, awkward sister were clashing with the image of a cold blooded killer.

"Elsa?" She heard Anna call from behind the door.

"Go away Anna!" Elsa shouted.

"No, you're not shutting me out again" Anna cried and with a crack of wood and splintering of ice her door crashed inward and Anna stepped into the gale wind and swirling snow.

"Elsa, you need to calm down" Anna shouted into the wind as she made her way steadily toward her sister who backed up to the wall.

"How, how can I calm down knowing who you really are?" Elsa shouted, the wind picking up force.

"What do you mean?" Anna demanded standing within arm's reach of Elsa, unmoving as a statue as the snow blew around her. Elsa could not help but notice how, _heroic _her sister looked, the white of her uniform blending with the snow, the cape blowing in the wind. The wind began to die down into a low breeze, the snow falling gently.

"You're a killer. You've murdered people" Elsa said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And do think that was easy for me?" Anna demanded, and Elsa saw the anger and hurt in her sister's eyes.

"You and mom and dad kept us all shut in here, but the world didn't go away. This kingdom had enemies and rivals who wanted to see us fall. Someone had to deal with them, and dad sure wasn't doing anything" Anna said bitterly.

"You have no idea what father tried to do" Elsa said angrily, remembering all the patient hours her father had sacrificed to try to help her control her powers.

"Well he sure didn't act like the king our country needed" Anna shot back her fists clenched.

"Oh, so you think you knew better than he did?" Elsa demanded the wind whipping up again.

"I was the _only one_ who ever thought about anything outside these stupid walls" Anna all but screamed.

"And you think I didn't? How often do you think I dreamed of being able to leave my room, to go out and play, to build a snowman with you?" Elsa asked, tears pouring down her face.

"Then why didn't you?" Anna asked.

"You know why" Elsa said turning away.

"I know that dad kept you so terrified that you couldn't take two breaths without being afraid of freezing something. That he had you bottle yourself up so tightly that when you finally popped it froze the whole kingdom" Anna whispered, putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"And what would you have had me do?" Elsa asked.

"Be yourself. Learn to love your powers, not fear them. Play like we did when we were little" Anna said as she looked up at the softly falling snow.

"Wait, what did you say?" Elsa asked, remembering the comment Anna had made the other night.

"I began to remember things after I met Olaf and everything after my heart thawed. I remember the night we played in the ball room and the accident when you hit my head" Ann said fingering the strand of hair where the white frosted strand had been.

"Anna" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I'm sorry I went so fast. It was my mistake, but you ended up suffering for it" Anna sighed.

"And after the accident is when mother began training you" Elsa said.

"She never wanted me to go out and start killing, not until I was at least sixteen, but then the templar's began making inroads into the northern kingdoms, and I was the only Assassin able to fight at the time" Anna explained.

"Elsa, I didn't have a choice. If I didn't do something, the templar's would have taken over the kingdom. I didn't know about your powers at the time, but if the templar's had taken you, let's just say they have a dim view on witches" Anna explained dryly, and Elsa felt a shiver go up her spine.

"I don't like what I have to do, Elsa. I'm not some monster who enjoys killing. I do what I have too to protect the people I love and to make sure they remain free and safe" Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna as if seeing her for the first time.

"_While I was locked in my room, terrified of myself and hurting her, she was out risking her own life and bloodying her hands to keep _me _safe I can only imagine what she went through._ Elsa held her arms open and Anna stepped forward, embracing her sister. Elsa found that even through the armor; even in the frozen bedroom Anna was still warm.

"I'm sorry for judging you" Elsa whispered.

"Forget about it" Anna said.

"So what now?" Elsa asked.

"No, I have a job to do" Anna said.

"You're leaving?" Elsa asked.

"I don't have a choice. The templar's have found something that I thought I had put out of their reach. It's an artifact, a powerful one, and if they can access its power" Anna didn't finish.

"But I don't want you to leave. I want you to tell me more about what you did, about mom and how she trained you" Elsa said, tightening her grip on her sister.

"Then we don't have a choice. You'll have to come with me and hear it from her yourself" Anna said.

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, but I wanted to have Elsa's point of view on everything she's learned. Don't worry, you'll see interactions between the sisters and their parents soon enough. I've been watching frozen a few times to try to get a better representation of their Characters. If Elsa seems a bit fragile and whiny while Anna is the stronger of the two that is the impression I got from the two of them in the film. Also, expect some conflict between Anna and her parents, especially her father. After you get shut away, ignored, and then find out you had your brain scrambled, I think someone with even Anna's saint like positivity would be strained. So let me know if I should have Kristoff and Olaf tag along with the sisters. Finally, if I don't update for a time, it's because life is in the way, but I'll try to update sooner. **


End file.
